


Stars Stand Still

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [63]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Community: comment_fic, Crushes, F/M, French Kissing, Georgia, Gift Fic, Holidays, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Prompt Fic, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's Christmas and Avery is happy about the return of her brother Zac and his friend Daryl. They've been away at college and she's missed them..or more like she's missed Daryl. But jealousy soon sets in when she finds out he has a new "woman" friend that he may or may not love and some mistletoe in weird places leads to a can of worms being opened that probably should have been kept closed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Written for this prompt on comment_fic: Any, Any, What happens under the mistletoe stays under the mistletoe

Avery hummed to herself as she stood in the kitchen of her parents house. She was helping her mom fix Christmas breakfast for everyone and she was in a particularly happy mood. A mood she had been in since waking up today because she knew that today was the day when Zac would be coming back from college.

A college that was in California and across the globe sort of from their family home in Atlanta Georgia and she had missed him. Though she had also missed the friend that he would be bringing along. The boy who was almost like a family member because he had grown up with the Hanson's.

The family who was probably better to him than his own father or brother were anyway and someone who Avery had always had a silly schoolgirl crush on. Even when Daryl had nicely rejected her when she had been twelve and stupid. Asking a boy much older than herself to be her boyfriend. At least someone by five years.

Daryl had been seventeen when Avery had been twelve and so of course he had rejected her and now that she was sixteen she understood why. She knew it was because she was much too young. Probably still was but she'd settle for being his friend.

That's how much Daryl meant to her. He was someone she admired and she was almost glad that Zac didn't seem to care that Avery had latched onto the boy who had been his best friend since both of them were ten. 

"What are you so happy about?" Jessica who was also helping their mom asked. Bringing Avery out of her thoughts.

Blushing Avery looked down and away from her sister, "Nothing. Just happy that it's Christmas and I'm in a festive mood because of that."

Jessica heaved a sigh that Avery knew was her sister's way of saying she didn't buy her words. "No there is more to it than that," she said as she voiced her opinion. "Oh wait," she muttered out which caused Avery to look up in time to see Jessica smile. "You're happy because Zac and Daryl are coming home today aren't you?" she asked teasingly. "Does my baby sister still have a crush on Daryl even though she is dating Shane?" she continued with a smirk.

Avery blushed at Jessica's teasing as she looked down again, "Shane and I aren't dating," she clarified with a shake of her head. Though it was a lie. They may as well have been dating. They went out all the time without Rick or Lori and they had even fooled around some.

But they still hadn't said they were dating even if both of them hadn't gone out with other people since starting whatever the thing was they had between them right now.

"Might as well be," Jessica snorted out as she shook her head. "But I can't believe you. Still harboring a silly schoolgirl crush on Daryl," she smirked as she nudged Avery's arm playfully. "Think he'll bring you a birthday present as well as a Christmas gift?" she asked mentioning a thing Daryl always did for her.

Had started it ever since he had went away to college and usually missed her birthday. He'd bring her a birthday gift as well as a Christmas gift.

It sort of made sense because Avery had always done the same for him over the years. But his birthday fell on Christmas and she always felt bad that most people tended to give him just a Christmas gift. Avery had wanted to give him both.

Especially since she was sure the only gifts he ever got for Christmas or his birthday came from her family. There was no way Merle or Will bought him any gifts. Not with what she knew of his dad and his brother.

"He might," Avery smiled as her blush grew some, not wanting to admit that she kind of hoped he did.

"I'm sure Shane will love that," Jessica spoke with another snort and Avery got what she meant. Even though she and Shane hadn't put labels on their relationship he was insanely jealous of any man or boy who even looked at her and showed the least bit of interest.

Even if they were someone Avery had been friends with for years. Someone who would never clearly love her and always see her as the geeky little sister he never had.

"He'll just have to man up and get over it," Avery replied with a roll of her eyes. "Just shut up and help me finish this breakfast before mom gets back from the airport with Zac and Daryl."

"Fine, fine," Jessica sighed before falling silent and Avery was thankful for the silence. Thankful for not having to think of Shane or his jealousy or of Daryl and if he had gotten her two gifts or even about the fact that maybe yes, she still did have the same silly schoolgirl crush on him that she had at the age of twelve.

A crush that would hopefully go away even though she was sixteen now and it still hadn't went away.

*** 

"I really don't understand why you got him two gifts," Shane spoke from where he sat beside Avery on the bed. 

Breakfast had came and went after their mom had gotten back with both boys and Avery had snuck off into her room sometime after that to wrap both of Daryl's presents that she had got him and during that time Shane had shown up.

To give her the gift he had gotten her. A nice little necklace with his football jersey number on it.

"He ain't worth two gifts. His whole family is a piece of shit. I heard stories about 'em thanks to my dad having to arrest Will and Merle a few times now," Shane continued in Avery's silence.

Though when he said what he did about Daryl not being worth two gifts and his whole family being a piece of shit Avery glared slightly as she looked up at him.

"His dad and his brother may be pieces of shit but Daryl's different," Avery stated with a shake of her head. "He may have the Dixon name but he isn't like the others. He's different and he's worth two gifts. But I did it because Christmas is also his birthday and I feel bad that most people only just give him one gift. His Christmas gift which they say can also count as his birthday gift."

Shane just hmmed at Avery's words as if he didn't fully believe her words. Though luckily for him and her both he stayed silent. Because Avery was sure if he kept talking she wasn't sure she'd be able to contain herself from hurting him.

Even if she was dating him. She just hated when people bad mouthed Daryl. Because she knew what he was really like thanks to him always being around her family most of the time because his was shit. Not enough to save him from the abuse his dad dished out but enough that he knew what love was from family.

He knew that regardless of what his dad said he wasn't a piece of shit or an idiot and so everyone who assumed things like Shane had done were wrong.

"He ain't your boyfriend," Shane said breaking his silence. "I should be the one you got two gifts for."

Avery laughed as she looked back down at the gift she was wrapping. "You ain't my boyfriend," she reminded him. "We haven't said what we are yet."

Shane sighed audibly loud at her words, "I want to be your boyfriend Ave. I mean if you'll have me as your boyfriend."

Going silent as she took in Shane's words, it was Avery who soon sighed out loud. Not sure why she didn't want to be Shane's girlfriend. He was nice enough and a senior and every girl at their high school wanted to date him. Yet Avery had her reservations on that.

"I don't think I'm ready to put a label on what we are still," Avery finally spoke as she shook her head no. "I just like being whatever we are right now with no commitment."

"So you can date Dixon if he wants to date you?" Shane asked accusingly with a bit of venom in his tone.

"No," Avery denied with a shake of her head. "I'm too young for him. But I just don't want to be committed right now. I just turned sixteen last month Shane and what you're asking of me is huge especially if I don't know if I love you yet," she revealed knowing it was probably harsh but it was what it was.

She wasn't sure if she even loved Shane enough to go and get into a serious relationship with him. Even if she wasn't seeing anyone else besides him.

"I love you," Shane replied back and his words made Avery lock eyes with him. "Loved you ever since last year when I bumped into you in the cafeteria when you were on your way to your next class from lunch and I was just going to lunch."

Chewing her lip at Shane's love confession Avery had to look away from him. Knowing that while he loved her she wasn't sure she loved him. Not yet anyway.

"You don't love me do you?" Shane asked and obviously her silence had spoken the words she couldn't say out loud because of guilt.

Avery shook her head with a frown, "I don't know what I feel for you," she admitted as she watched his face change from a look of hopefulness after confessing he had loved her to one of sadness. "Just...I'm sorry," she frowned herself wishing she had better words to say. "I like you but I don't know if I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Shane muttered out as he stood from her bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have even came over today," he said as he walked towards her bedroom door.

Avery frowned more as Shane walked away and she chewed her lip again before speaking. "Wait," she said watching as he stopped in his tracks. "My parents they usually let us kids have a mini Christmas party in the basement on Christmas night after they go to bed. It usually starts at nine and we can invite three people. I already invited Beth of course because she's my best friend but I'd love it if you came."

Shane seemed to hesitate for awhile before he said anything. Which let Avery know that he was at least contemplating her offer.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can. Promised Rick I'd spend Christmas night with him," Shane finally spoke and there was an edge to his words that Avery was almost certain he was lying. That he wasn't going to be spending Christmas night with Rick but she hoped he didn't spend the night stewing on the fact that she didn't love him yet.

Nodding her head Avery looked away from him, "Okay," she stated before watching Shane turn away again and finish walking out of her door.

Once he was gone she sighed again feeling like a bit of a bitch for being so honest, especially on Christmas but what was the use of lying on a holiday just to spare his feelings? He would have been even more hurt if he found out later down the line that she had lied about being in love with him in the first place.

*** 

Avery sighed as she looked at Zac as they sat in the basement. Zac was more than a bit tipsy and frowning over the fact that Kate his on and off girlfriend was more interested in the redheaded girl she had brought to the party than in him and Avery was sulking because Daryl was missing.

He was gone when it was usually at the party here in the basement where they had exchanged birthday gifts. Their Christmas gifts having been exchanged in the afternoon and he had indeed gotten her a gift for Christmas.

He had bought her a nice sketchbook that had probably cost a lot and she had given him a camera because didn't anyone who was majoring in Photography and wanting to pursue a career that involved cameras need a new camera every now and then.

She knew her brother Taylor always appreciated them and he had done the same thing that Daryl had done. Majored in Photography and right now he had some internship in New York with a major magazine. Which was how he had met the girl he had brought home for Christmas. 

Natalie Bryant who was funnily enough from Newnan which was close to where they lived in Atlanta.

"You know," Zac slurred slightly as he looked over at Avery. "Daryl's probably outside on the phone with Carol. He hasn't stopped talking to her or about her since they met several months ago at that damn indie music festival."

"Carol?" Avery asked almost apprehensively as a sick feeling settled in her stomach some.

"A woman he met at a indie music festival we went to this summer. They clicked while getting high and even though she has an abusive boyfriend I think Daryl wants to get in her pants much like I think Kate wants to get in Lacey's pants," Zac sighed as he pointed to Kate and the redhead. "Daryl promised Carol he'd call her every night he was away just to talk. Damn lovesick fool that he is."

Avery frowned against her will at Zac's admission. Not sure why the sick feeling in her stomach grew as she thought of Daryl possibly liking Carol. It wasn't like she had any right to be jealous. She had Shane after all and she had been friend zoned by Daryl for years now.

She was just the girl who was the geeky sister he had never really got to have.

"Her name's Lucy." Avery corrected Zac on the redhead's name. "Like that one silly song you wrote one year just for the hell of it," she said as she forced a smile before standing up and from the couch and heading off to see if Daryl had indeed snuck outside to call Carol.

Which even just the thought of Carol made Avery feel sick and again she wasn't positive on why. Because again she had no room to be jealous therefor she couldn't have been jealous. No way she was.

Yet as she reached the front door and stepped outside into the cold Georgia night air an apprehensive feeling sat over her again as she made her way off the porch. Following what sounded like a soft voice.

A voice she realized did belong to Daryl but before she could reach him she paused behind her parents van. Knowing it was wrong to listen in on his phone conversation but curiosity killed many cats and she'd probably be one of the many it killed.

Though as she listened it sort of became apparent to her that whoever Daryl was talking to wasn't Carol. Though he was probably talking about Carol to someone else. Telling whoever was on the other end that someone was beautiful and smart and funny and that was why he liked them.

Saying no one else understood him like she did and yeah maybe that part made Avery frown again because she liked to think she knew Daryl better than anyone besides Zac. Which was probably crazy since there was the whole five year age gap thing but it was just how she felt. Proving how pathetic she still was.

Chewing her lip as she heard Daryl repeat a question he must have been asked by the mystery person on his phone, Avery bit her lip hard. The question having been was he in love with Carol or at least she assumed it was Carol as the words he had repeated were. Am I in love with her?

Hearing Daryl answer and say that he thought he was in love with her. The her being Carol more than likely, Avery frowned again and turned on her heels. Heading inside quickly and she didn't even go back to the party where she had left Beth on her own.

Instead she headed to her bedroom where she shut the door and went to her bed. Sitting down to cry which was pathetic really. Crying because Daryl was in love with a girl finally. Especially when Avery knew she would never be the one Daryl fell in love with.

But of course she had foolishly held out hope that maybe just maybe he'd change his mind one day about her being some geeky little sister to him. Of course though she knew he never would and he hadn't and now he was in love with some girl named Carol who had an abusive boyfriend.

*** 

Avery stayed up in her room crying for god knew how long. At least long enough that she was sure all of the party guest had went away and once she was sure of that she finally composed herself enough to wipe at her eyes and head to her closet where she had hidden Daryl's birthday gift. Knowing she at least had to give it to him even if he had broken her heart unknowingly and even if he hadn't gotten her anything.

But before she could even move to leave her room a knock on her bedroom door sounded. Startling her slightly.

"Yeah?" Avery called out half expecting it to be Jessica saying goodnight.

"Can I come in?" a voice asked and of course it wasn't Jessica. No, it belonged to the man she had been looking for, for most of the party.

Taking a few deep breaths Avery walked to the door and opened it, forcing a smile as she looked at Daryl, "Of course you can come in," she nodded as she moved to make room for him and as he stepped inside she noticed the wrapped gift in his hand.

It was small enough that she almost could guess it was jewelry of some sort. It was just deciding what type of jewelry it was.

"Been looking for you all night little girl," Daryl sighed as he shook his head and Avery had to bite her tongue to keep from calling him out on his lie because she knew he had been outside telling someone how much he loved this Carol chick back in California.

"Oh really?" Avery asked feigning ignorance as she chewed her lip briefly. "And just why were you looking for little ole me for?" 

Daryl snorted out a laugh as his eyes landed on the present in her hand, "To give you this," he said holding out the one in his own hand before taking the one in hers. "Kind of sucks in comparison to the gift that prick of a boyfriend gave you," he added on as his eyes soon moved to the necklace Avery now had around her neck.

Had put on before the party in the basement even though Shane wouldn't be there to see her wearing it.

"Shane's not my boyfriend," Avery defended not even saying anything about the prick part because well he kind of was that. "But I'm sure whatever you got me is better than this," she smiled before unwrapping the present in her hand.

Seeing a box with a lid on it and once she lifted the lid she saw a necklace nestled into the box. A charm necklace with two charms on it. A heart charm that had her birthstone in it as well as a charm that was a tiny crossbow. Much like the real one that Daryl used to hunt when he went hunting with Zac.

A crossbow he had spent most of the summer of 2016 teaching her how to use. Even though Avery had never really picked it up still, she had loved using it.

"It's beautiful Daryl," Avery told him honestly as she looked back up at him. "Better than the necklace I'm wearing now," she admitted honestly and after she spoke she slowly took the necklace out of the box.

Putting it on along with the necklace that Shane had given her, which was probably weird but she didn't care. She wanted to wear the one Daryl had gave her as well.

Watching as Daryl gave her a half smile before looking down at the gift she had gotten him, Avery felt butterflies in her stomach as he started to open it. Quickly revealing the gift inside.

A leather angel winged vest.

"The hell is this?" Daryl asked her with an arched eyebrow. Amusement clear in his tone.

Avery shrugged, "Zac may have told me over the phone about this really bomb ass bike you bought. His words not mine and I thought you know every biker has at least one leather vest so I'd give you that. Sort of suits you in my opinion."

Daryl laughed as he shook his head, "Ain't that bomb ass of a bike," he said before rolling his eyes. "But thanks for this anyway," he said before reaching out and pulling her into a hug. A tight, warm hug that Avery had missed and one in which she let her eyes fall shut briefly.

Inhaling the scent of him. Cigarette smoke and a faint cologne that she couldn't identify but which smelled nice on him.

When he pulled away she looked down at her hands briefly, "Goodnight," she said knowing he was probably exhausted and wanted to get to bed. Sleeping on the air mattress that was tucked away in the guest room downstairs where he and Zac both slept every time they came home from college. 

Because yeah, Daryl did stay here more than he stayed at his own home. Especially now that he was twenty-one. An adult.

"Actually that was the other reason I came here," Daryl said as a blush coated his cheeks now. "I'm going to have to sleep on the couch in the basement tonight. Apparently Zac and Kate made up at the party at some point and now they're fucking in the bedroom and I just..I'm bored and want to watch some shitty ass Christmas movies and don't want to do it alone."

"So you're asking me?" Avery asked him as she raised her eyebrow. "So you won't be bored alone?"

"Basically," Daryl confirmed with a nod of his head.

"I'd love to keep you occupied then and watch shitty ass Christmas movies with you," Avery teased as she nodded her head. "Just give me a few minutes to change into my pajamas," she told him and after he had nodded and turned to leave Avery quickly shut the door and moved to change.

Taking off Shane's necklace in the process but leaving on the one that Daryl had given her.

*** 

"I thought we were supposed to be watching shitty Christmas movies," Avery sighed as she leaned back against the couch next to Daryl. Watching the screen of an all music station staring back at her. "This old country music station isn't shitty Christmas movies."

Daryl laughed as he turned his head to look at her, "I'm being nostalgic," he shrugged and of course he'd say that. Merle when he was with his brother had raised him on a mix of rock and roll and country music. "Now do you ever shut up and just enjoy something little girl?" he asked her with a playful edge to his voice.

Rolling her eyes, Avery only shook her head, "You're speaking to Zac's younger sister here," she reminded him. "You should know nothing can make me shut up sometimes. I can keep going for days if I wanted too," she said before yawning some. "Especially when I'm sleepy and fighting it."

"Then stop fighting it," Daryl said and Avery only hmmphed in disapproval.

Though she did let her eyes fall shut as she listened to the music and maybe somehow during doing that she had dozed off only slightly.

Opening her eyes back up to see that an hour had passed her by unknowingly and as she grew accustomed to The Mavericks song playing in the background. A song she thought was titled Oh What A Thrill, she turned her head to find Daryl staring at her intently which hell she probably looked like shit after having just woke up.

She was sure she may have even had a bit of drool that had went down onto her shirt. But before she could even question Daryl on why he was staring at her. His eyes averted to above them and she followed them. Somehow having forgotten until now that her younger brother Mackenzie had talked their mom into putting mistletoe above the couch in the basement as a joke.

A joke that was now backfiring on Avery.

"You don't have too.." Avery started only to get stopped by Daryl leaning in quickly and brushing his lips against hers in a kiss that she had expected to be much more chaste for a guy who only saw her as a sister.

But instead of chaste it was rough and deep and way longer than she had expected. But even with all of that Avery let herself respond back. Hoping and praying that Zac and Kate stayed occupied with their little sexual escapades all night because now would not be a good time for either of them to walk out.

Not when Zac's best friend since childhood was currently kissing Avery in a way that would have her brother killing his best friend if he saw this kiss right now.

A kiss that was making Avery's stomach do somersaults. Even more so when Daryl's tongue brushed across her bottom lip and Avery opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Their tongues running along each others every now and then.

A tiny moan even coming from Avery's mouth and getting dissolved into the kiss as Daryl's hand slowly found it's way up and under the old band t-shirt she had on. A shirt she suspected had once been his but that she had somehow stole over the years and now used it to sleep in.

Pulling away from the kiss at the same time Daryl did, Avery just looked at him. Almost feeling all of her body was on fire now thanks to him and the kiss and the way his hand had been under her shirt. Though of course he had moved it when he pulled away from the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Avery," Daryl frowned though he said nothing about the kiss that happened between them. Almost as if he wanted what had happened under the mistletoe to stay under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Daryl," Avery replied back having to bite her own lip briefly to keep herself from frowning too. "And Happy Birthday."


End file.
